A hair cut is not all that changed
by EmmerM
Summary: Paris became the most beautiful city, and Arthur got closer to the most beautiful woman. Oneshot about Arthur's and Ariadne's relationship long after the inception job. R/R.


The trickle of conversation drowned away as Arthur shut the door and stepped onto the street. He run his hand over his freshly cut hair; it was just an inch long and gel free. He smiled sheepishly as he realised he was slightly self-conscious. With his hands buried deep in his pockets he strode through the beautiful streets of Paris. Arthur appreciated the beauty of the small streets; he looked up at the evening light that left beautiful colours across the sky, from a dark yellow to a light pink. He sighed and fingered the velvet box in his pocket; his heart beat a little faster and a tiny smile swept across his features.

The sun dropped lower in the sky and the moon rose higher, the river seine reflected the light and shimmered like a crystal diamond. Paris became the most beautiful city, and Arthur got closer to the most beautiful woman. He watched a pair of lovers holding hands and staring hopelessly into each other's eyes; he smiled, looked away and perched on the end of a bench. He turned his wrist and checked the time, _always fashionably late, _he told himself with a small chuckle.

"Somebody sitting here?" a small voice chimed. Arthur smiled; he recognised the voice as much as he recognised his reflection. He stood and turned on his heel to face her. The most beautiful woman.

"You look stunning." She wore a dark emerald floor length dress that hung off one shoulder; her chocolate hair was pulled back and fell around her shoulders. A tint of rose appeared in her cheeks and Arthurs heart fluttered.

"Thank you." She answered, taking his hand. "I love your hair by the way." She commented gazing into his eyes.

Arthur kissed her temple and smiled, she looked up, eyes glimmering. No words needed to be said, it was perfect. The silence said it all; it held the love that they shared in their private glances and chaste kisses. She gave his hand a small squeeze and dropped her eyes to their entwined fingers, he gave her a small squeeze back and the secret message passed between them, they both smiled.

"I love these fingers." Arthur whispered. "I love you, Ariadne." He finished.

"I love you too, Arthur." Ariadne replied.

"Come on, this is it." He pulled her into a small restaurant. Inside it was beautiful, it was deep red and the tables were dressed with cream. Ariadne let out a small gasp.

"We're alone?" she asked as she realised no one else was populating the room. Arthur nodded and led her to a table, the candle flickered and sent dancing shadows across the table.

"Tonight is about me, and you." He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. At first Ariadne found it strange to be treated as such a lady, but as her and Arthur's relationship developed, she grew accustomed to Arthur's ways.

Ariadne glanced around the empty restaurant, it was so romantic.

"What are you thinking?" Arthur asked, looking at her smiling lips.

"I'm just thinking about how romantic this is." Her fingers entwined with his across the table and she watched the way the flame danced in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything you do." Ariadne bit her lip and chuckled.

"We're so mushy." Arthur laughed.

"I know, I love it."

The waiter arrived and took their order, and then the two were left alone again.

"How did you manage to make sure we were alone?" Ariadne asked.

"Money," Arthur answered honestly. Ariadne rolled her eyes, even though money was no object to him, she hated the fact he spent so much on trivial things. "What? I answered honestly."

"I wouldn't have minded if other people had been here you know."

"I know you wouldn't, but I am a fan of romance."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Ariadne teased.

"Well I thought after eight months you would have realised."

"Eight months?" Ariadne considered it. "That's gone fast."

"I know, but time fly's when you're having fun." Ariadne laughed.

"That is true." She agreed.

There was a question Ariadne wanted to ask him but bit her tongue against it. She wanted to know where their relationship was going. After eight months they were still living separately, he hadn't asked her to move in. Their relationship was going forward, but at a snail pace. It took two months for her to get him to sleep with her; she was dreading how long it was going to take for them to move in together. But she couldn't push him, she loved him too much to scare him away or pressure him. He would do it in his own time. She took a small sip of her soup and her eyes met with Arthurs, the electricity pulsed between them. He offered her some pate on Melba toast and she ate it from his hands. Together they grinned.

Arthur gave out an awkward cough and shifted his weight uncharacteristically, Ariadne frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he let go of her hand.

"Ariadne, I- we need to talk." Ariadne's heart fluttered, was he breaking up with her?

"Okay..." she said warily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box but hid it from her sight.

"We've been dating for eight months now and I think it's about time we moved our relationship further." Ariadne's heart sped up to a dangerous speed and her cheeks flushed. "I love you, Ariadne, and I want you..." he paused and placed the open velvet box in her hand, "to be my fiancé."

Ariadne gasped. She drew her slender hands up to her mouth and gaped at the ring. It was beautiful, the diamond was huge. Her eyes filled with hot tears that gathered at the rims.

"Oh my... Arthur!" A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by what felt like millions. Arthur ran over and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead whilst she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Please say something." He chuckled uneasily; he felt her laugh against him.

"Yes, of course it's a yes!" She whispered loudly, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Thank god." Arthur breathed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She murmured between kissing him crazy. She stopped suddenly and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"So, does this mean we're going to live together then?" she asked hesitantly. Arthur chuckled.

"Yes, it does, you can move in with me or..." He trailed off sheepishly. Ariadne thought about her pokey flat, it was a place she planned to only live for a year at the maximum.

"Yeah, I should probably move in with you." She laughed.

Arthur retrieved the ring from the table and held it front of her hand. She grinned brightly.

"Ariadne, will you marry me?" He asked in a voice so earnest it made her heart momentarily stop beating.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes locked with his, emotion flowed between them that was so strong it could never be broken. This was how they were supposed to be, together.

Without looking away from her eyes he slid the ring onto her finger.


End file.
